Inner Light
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: No matter what happened, I never forgot about you. [RikuxSora]


**Title:** Inner Light  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Genre:** Romance, angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash, phone conversations, spoilers, major sap  
**Pairings:** RikuxSora 

**Summary:** No matter what happened, I never forgot about you.

**A/N:** Yet another one. What can I say? I'm officially hooked on the pairing. I thought the ending was a bit...rushed, but my trusted beta Valiancy said it was fine, so...hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Kairi? You seen Sora anywhere?"

"Uh…no…"

"…are you lying?" A soft sigh reached his ears as he juggled the phone, attempting to tie his shoes and talk at once. A few more seconds of silence passed as he waited impatiently for her answer. "Kairi!"

"I don't know where he is now. He was over earlier, but…I.…"

"You what?"

"I told him that everyone forget him, including me. Then he got sort of…quiet, and left. I-I thought he knew…we were just talking about his adventure and it slipped out…"

"Okay. I'm going to go find him."

"Okay. Tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

"Will do. Bye, Kairi."

"Bye Riku."

* * *

He found the keyblade wielder half an hour later, sitting on the play island in their usual spot. The smaller boy sat against the tree trunk, arms wrapped around his knees, eyes fixed on the stars. His expression was one of unusual thoughtfulness, and Riku knew instinctively that Sora, while upset, was more curious about this new information then anything.

Sighing, he jumped over the slanted tree and sat next to his friend, deciding to let him be the first to speak, and several minutes later, he did.

"Riku…how'd you find me?"

"You said you'd be at my house three hours ago. When you didn't show, I called Kairi and she told me what happened, and I went looking for you. Figured you'd be here. She says sorry, by the way."

Sora glanced over and smiled wryly, an odd expression for his normally split-by-a-cheerful-grin face. "She didn't do anything wrong. I mean…I knew Leon and the others forgot about me. I should have guessed other people did too."

Studying his friends face, the silver haired boy ventured a cautious question. "Sora…you okay?"

"Yeah…just…" His blue eyes fixed on the stars once more, now looking bemused. "Dunno. I can't believe everyone forgot about me. I mean…one Nobody managed to make _everyone_ I've ever met forget about me. It just kinda makes me feel…" Sora paused, one hand making a spinning motion as he attempted to find the find the right word. "Insignificant."

"Insignificant? You've saved the worlds twice now. You're a hero!"

The smaller boy frowned and shook his head, glancing at Riku once more. "I know…but…what I do means a lot, what I stand for means a lot…but I don't think _I_ mean that much, you know?" He leaned his elbow and his knee and plopped his chin on it, eyes darkening. "If the keyblade had chosen someone else…I wouldn't matter at all."

Snorting, Riku pushed him roughly, eyes flashing. "I don't want to hear you talk like that, Sora! You mean a lot to a lot of people, and even if it did chose someone else, everyone on the island would still care about you!"

"But…it was so easy for everyone to forget about me…" His voice softened, slowly turning from bitter to just sad as he slumped slightly.

Feeling a sudden flashback to the connection they had had in the darkness, sitting at the edge of the worlds, Riku let his hand twine with Sora's, and pulled him closer. He tensed, then let his head rest against the taller boy's shoulder, completely missing the surprised but delighted smile that tugged at his lips momentarily. "Sora…I never forgot you. Ever. Every second I was out looking for you, trying to bring you back…"

Sora froze, then glanced up at him and smiled, his usually brightness slowly returning. "That's right…I can't believe I forgot…"

Smirking at the irony, the silver haired boy leaned his forehead against his friends, and tried to control another happy smile when the brunette leaned into the contact in return. "See? Everyone forgets stuff now and then. Just know, that no matter what happens, I'll never forget you."

"Why?"

"Because. You're the light in my heart, and I need you to survive. You're the reason I never gave in to the darkness." Blushing slightly, he captured Sora's lips in a gentle kiss, knowing that to forget the other boy would be like forgetting himself, and that no matter what happened, his life would be complete as long as his light never forgot that someone had always cared.


End file.
